myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Blossom Pictures
Introduction This is a Dream logo, which means you can't see it in real life. Blossom Pictures (This company has changed their names MANY MANY times) was founded in 1955, but did not use a on-screen logo until 1969. In 1985, They were acquired by Vyond Pictures (Known as GoAnimate Pictures at the time). One of their name changes involved GoAnimate/Vyond. They received their present name in 2006. In 2017, the company shut down their Television Productions and focused solely on Movies. Each Name has at least 1 logo ironically. Flower Films 1st Logo (1969 - 1975) Logo: We see a live action Flower with "Flower Films" on top. that's basically it. FX/SFX: The fading in and out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on all films from the company until 1975, when they changed their name for the first time. Don't be fooled, because they did this WAY too many times. Scare Factor: Boring! Despite it is a pretty pleasant logo. At least the next logo had SOME animation in it. Flower / Frankco Film Distribution 1st Logo (1975 - 1978) Logo: On a blue background, We see a shield with a flower on it moving back. The shield then sparkles as the companies name fades in. The logo soon fades out. FX/SFX: The Sheild, the sparkles and the fading. Music/Sounds: A sparkling sort of theme followed by a sort of majestic theme when the name fades in. Availability: Seen from 1975 to 1978. Can mainly be seen on YouTube. Scare Factor: None to Low. This film is a MAJOR improvement from the last logo, unlike the next, which is pretty scary. It's the one, the only... Dove International Pictures 1st Logo (1978 - 1987) Logo: On a black background, we a "D" zooming up. When it stops lightning appears. The companies name then zooms in. After a few seconds the logo rips as a byline appears. FX/SFX: The "D", The Lightning and the ripping. Music/Sounds: A dramatic fanfare with Thunder ending with an unfinished sounding ending. Availability: Used from 1978 to 1987. Scare Factor: Medium to High. As if the "D" zooming wasn't enough, everything else just makes it terrifying! But things cool down in the next logo... GoAnimate Soft Films 1st Logo (1987 - 2004) Logo: On a blue aqua background, we see the word "GoAnimate" in (Primitive, Early,) CGI. As it settles into place, "Soft Films" fades in. The logo shines as the aqua background appears to look like it's melting.c FX/SFX: The CGI, The fading and the melting(?) Music/Sound: a joyous fanfare. Availability: Common. Used from 1987 to 2004. Scare Factor: None, really. The CGI looks a little ugly, the aqua background looks cheap and this logo began to look dated around 1997, but it wasn't discontinued until 2004! Soft Pictures 1st Logo (2004 - 2006) Logo: We see a Budgie Bird walking towards the screen. it chirps then takes off to fly. The screen pauses at that point revealing the wings and name. it then fades out.and FX/SFX: The cute little budgie bird. Oh, and the fading. Music/Sounds: The Budgie chirping, followed by a quiet little ditty. Availability: Short Lived. Seen on films from 2004 to 2006. Finally, they would change their name for the last time after this logo! Scare Factor: None. The Budgie is SO CUTE you want to jump into the screen to pet it! Blossom Pictures 1st Logo (2006 -) Logo: We see a flower that blooms, and it turns abstract to reveal the name. It all sparkles before fading out. FX/SFX: TBA! Music/Sounds: A Joyus/Calm and Quiet little fanfare. Availability: Seen on all their Films from 2006 to present. Scare Factor: None, this logo is a beauty.